1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an encoding device, and more particularly to an encoding device that generates a code using a puncturing pattern, a controller and a system including the encoding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An encoding device may generate parity bits by encoding information bits. The parity bits may be used to correct an error of the information bits. Such an encoding device may be employed in a communication system, a memory system, a data storage system, etc. For example, in the communication system, a transmitting device including the encoding device may transmit information bits to which parity bits are appended, and a receiving device may correct a transmission error of the information bits based on the parity bits.